vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atom (CW)
Summary Dr. Raymond Carson "Ray" Palmer, born 1981, knighted Sir Raymond of the Palms by Queen Guinevere of Camelot, is a businessman and the former CEO of Palmer Technologies, previously known as Queen Consolidated. He is the brother of Sydney Palmer, who in at least one version of the future, is considered to be the father of the robotics industry. Ray was engaged to the late Anna Loring, and later dated Felicity Smoak, a clandestine member of Team Arrow, although their relationship did not last. Having designed a powerful exosuit, he began acting as a vigilante in Star City, calling himself The Atom. While testing out a new function of his exosuit, Ray accidentally caused an explosion which shrunk him to a miniature size; stuck in this state and unable to call for help, his friends presumed him dead. After months Ray managed to contact Felicity but was captured by Damien Darhk for his technology. However, thanks to the efforts of Team Arrow, Ray was rescued and would continue to aid them in their fight against H.I.V.E. In early 2016, Ray Palmer was recruited by time-traveler Rip Hunter on a mission to take down Vandal Savage. After Ray's A.T.O.M. suit was destroyed during a mission in ancient Japan, Mick Rory gave him the Cold Gun, he nicknamed himself Colonel Cold, using both Leonard Snart's weaponry and Cold glasses. After getting a new source of dwarf alloy, Ray went back to his Atom identity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C Name: Ray Palmer Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Flight, weaponry, Genius Intelligence, Shrinking, and Growing Attack Potency: Building level+ | Large Building level via Giant Form Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic 'reactions 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 with A.T.O.M. Exosuit | Class M with Giant Form Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Able to trade strikes with Steel) | Large Building Class with Giant Form Durability: Building level+ (Took hits from Deathbolt's lasers, Steel's punches, Flash's lightning, and his armor is bulletproof) | Large Building level with Giant Form (Survive blows from The Giant Atom Robot) Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters (missiles and lasers) | Several Meters with Giant Form Standard Equipment: The A.T.O.M. Exosuit Intelligence: Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen: Ray is very intelligent, having an IQ of 140 and three PhDs. Ray is also a skilled businessman, being able to lead a billion dollar enterprise with success. He recognizes skilled people and is excellent at recruiting them for his cause. Weaknesses: He's Exosuit needs to recharge. If the exosuit is heavily damaged it could explode. Without the Exosuit, his abilities are that of a peak human. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'A.T.O.M. Exosuit:' Ray wears an exosuit as his heroic alter-ego, The Atom, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Ray himself, the armor is made out of dwarf star alloy, making it strong enough to withstand damage from bullets, arrows, and explosions. Its offensive capabilities include electricity projection, compressed hard light blasts, and photon blasts. A new discovery in the suits technological applications, allow it to miniaturize selected targets, especially its wearer. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a vigilante, Ray is in top physical condition. He works out regularly and trains on the salmon ladder. He has the body of someone who engages in frequent, strenuous exercise. *'Charismatic:' Using his charm and speech he was able to persuade the board to make him CEO. With a huge amount of effort, he was able to get Felicity to work for him. *'Master engineer:' Ray has proven to be a master in engineering as he was able to design his complicated suit. His engineering skills as shown to be on par with that Cisco Ramon, a highly regarded mechanical engineer. *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Ray has some experience in unarmed combat. *'Indomitable Will:' Even after being held captive by Damien Darhk for 6 months, Ray did not break, even when Damien offer to release him if he gave the latter the tech for his A.T.O.M. Exosuit. *'Shrinking:' His exosuit was modified to shrink Ray in size, the size may varies from the size of an Ant to the size of a single human blood cell. *'Giant Form:' Later on his adventures with time master Hunter, Ray found a way to modify his exosuit to grow in size. The current limited size is that of an average building if not higher. Key: Base | Giant Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Super Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:TV Characters Category:Mecha Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 8